Hope Has A Place
by T-rahz
Summary: Just a little balm to apply to lastnight's heartbreak.


**A/n: So I needed a way to reconcile lastnight's episode in my head. Thank you to Jo and Jaime for trying to milk it for what it's worth, but let's be real, nerdsbian hearts all over the world were broken lastnight. You know that interview yesterday where Jaime said that they would definitely be touching on the subtext between Myka and Helena? Well they didn't just touch it, they smashed it and crushed it and kicked it in the ass. So now I offer this humble fix, to somehow help us live. Hope you enjoy. **

**One more thing, I was absolutely broken lastnight, not sure if I could ever write again. Thanks to I Wear The Crown for giving me hope and drumchik and Rebecca for giving "Reunited" a shout on twitter lastnight. :)**

As the lights of Pete's car disappeared around the corner, Helena turned around and headed back into the house, eager for some much needed alone time. Her mind and heart were on a bit of an emotional roller coaster today at seeing the one person she ever dared to love in this century.

When she had called Myka to alert her on the "curiousity" she had discovered in her new hometown Wisconsin, she knew she had to put things in place before the agent's arrival.

After returning the astrolabe to the Brotherhood, Helena had craved some normalcy in her life, a place to settle, a bit of monotony to her day - a reprieve from being in constant hiding, ever moving; just so that she could take the time to really sort through a century of emotions and thoughts. She had requested to return to the warehouse as an agent but the Regents denied her this, choosing to keep her for their own miscellaneous assignments. Working for the Regents would never allow her the chance for calm in an otherwise tumultuous existence. The chance to be what the dearest person to her needed her to be. So she chose to walk away.

As she entered the house now she saw the man and child in animated conversation over the happenings of the day. If only she could really have a relationship as normal as that. She sighed wearily and cleared her throat to get their attention.

"Emily! Or wait, Helena...we were just talking about you. So what's the deal? Are you like a super spy? Or a fugitive or something? Maddie here was just telling me that you might be some kind of superhero, like Wonder Woman!"

Helena chuckled, "No Lucas, I assure you, I'm nothing as glamorous as you think." she paused for a minute, "anyway, as promised, here is my end of the agreement. Thank you so much for doing this for me." she continued, handing him a cheque and giving him a light hug.

Helena had not lied to Myka when she said she had met him at a cooking class. They had indeed met there, and hit it off as friends, but never anything more. Lucas was a struggling theatre actor trying to get his feet on the ground after his wife's death and Helena was still too hung up over Myka, so they both simply found solace in each other's company. They cared a great deal for each other, but their relationship remained purely platonic. Helena had decided to employ his services the instant she had hung up that call with Myka.

She walked Lucas and Maddie down the driveway and waited with them for their cab to arrive.

Myka was silent as they drove back to the airport. She felt broken, simply put. Like there was nothing more to live for, there was no hope in her life. When Helena had called Myka was ecstatic. It had been months since she had seen the woman who had stolen here heart and the prospect of seeing her again caused said heart to race, as if trying to leap out of her chest. This would be her chance to finally let Helena know how she felt. When she discovered Helena had a family she was instantly devastated. She wanted to be happy that her friend was finally moving on with life, but all she could feel was her heart bring ripped out of her chest. Whatever happened to all those late night conversations, those sidelong glances, Helena's fascination with her lips, Helena sacrificing her life to save Myka. Did Myka really read wrongly into all of it? She shook her head and sunk her hands into her pockets, wrapping her fingers around the cool metal inside.

"Crap! Pete, turn around."

"What? Why?"

"I still have Helena's locket. I was supposed to return it to her but it completely slipped me. Let's go back."

"Myka, can't we just FedEx it to her?"

"Pete, she broke into the Escher Vault for this, I don't think she would take too lightly to me packing it into an envelope and putting it in the hands of a stranger."

"Fine fine." he gave in, making a U-turn and heading back.

As they pulled up they noticed a cab outside Helena's house and her boyfriend and daughter saying their goodbyes before getting in.

"Myka, why is she calling him Lucas and his daughter Maddie? I thought the kid's name was Adelaide?"

Myka looked at him confused.

"I can lip read, remember?"

She nodded, still not sure as to what was going on. But she was determined to find out. She squeezed the locket still within her grasp and hopped out the car, hurrying to Helena's driveway.

"Hey! What's going on?"

"MYKA! What are you doing here?"

"I came back to return this." Myka responded, dangling the locket from her hand. Before Helena could take it, she grabbed it back.

"First tell me What's going on Helena."

"Nothing Myka. Nothing's going on."

"Bullshit Helena. Why'd they just leave? And who are Lucas and Maddie?"

"Bollocks." Helena cursed under her breath.

"Tell me. What. Is. Going. On. Helena." Myka insisted, now holding Helena by the shoulders and shaking her.

"Who are those people? Are you even involved with him?"

"Myka please."

"No Helena. I'm not leaving here until you answer me. What are you hiding?"

"Nothing Myka. Please."

"NO! Helena I am tired of being lied too. So you tell me the truth. Now!"

Helena sighed. "Very well then. Best you come inside then."

Myka followed her into the house and took a seat on the sofa opposite Helena and waited for her friend to begin.

"Myka, after the assignment regarding the astrolabe I returned to the warehouse. To Lee - the bed and breakfast actually. It had been six months since I had been there, since I had seen you. While I was there waiting for you all to return from the warehouse, Mrs. Frederic met with me. She brought me up to speed with everything that had happened, everything you went through, Leena... It broke my heart to know that I hadn't been there for you when you needed me the most. Myka you never abandoned me, even when I lost hope in myself and almost destroyed the world, you were there for me; you saved me. And the one time I had a chance to be your support, I missed it. I left the B&B that instant, intent on petitioning the Regents to allow me to return to the warehouse as an agent so that I could be nearer to you. They refused me Myka. They wanted me to remain as their little renegade caddy girl to be at their beck and call with miscellaneous assignments- assignments that would keep me away from you for long periods of time. I tendered my resignation and walked away."

"Why didn't you come back to me Helena?"

"How could I Myka? What do I have to offer you? I'm nothing in this world. You are so wonderful Myka. And you deserve so much more than me. So much better. I couldn't let you settle for me when you could have a chance at truly being happy, with someone who could be everything you deserve."

"So this whole thing, was a ruse? To keep me away?"

Helena nodded, not making eye contact with Myka.

"Oh Helena, for a genius you can be really daft sometimes." Myka moved to kneel before her and cupped her cheek to lift her face so their eyes could meet.

"Don't you see Helena? I can't ever be happy with anyone other than you. To me you ARE the best I could ever ask for. Every moment that I spend apart from you is a fevered countdown till the next time I can lay eyes on you. I live day to day hoping to hear your voice, see your eyes again. Helena, it was always you. Please, just give us a chance."

"Mykaaa-" before Helena could continue, she was silenced by the gentle press of a pair of soft, warm lips against hers. Their kiss was brief, a chaste seal upon all they had just confessed to each other.

"Shhhh, Helena. Our time is now."

They lost themselves in each other's eyes, a silent promise to give this a chance and make it work, finally leaning in for another kiss, this time not so chaste.

Fin.


End file.
